The Downfall of Stacey
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: This is an add on to Date number 2, but Still no Date!


She never saw the car, never heard the tires squealing, but she heard his voice. The pain and fear that was on his face, now in his voice. What was he calling her name like that? She was waiting for him. She would always wait for him. Always.

She felt it then, pain. Somehow she lost sight of him and was laying on the ground. Her head hurt, so did her arm. When she opened her eyes, he was there, leaning over her, yelling to someone over his shoulder.

"Greg?" She questioned.

House dropped to his knees, bracing Allison's head and neck with his hands. If she had a neck injury, he didn't want to run the risk of her moving her head. She realized she was suddenly tired, closing her eyes to sleep, she head him calling her again, "Allison, sweetheart, stay with me. Open your eyes." When the fluttered open, he smiled at her.

Again she tried to close her eyes. "Hey, open up. Allison, please... you can't leave me." The pain was a raw living, breathing thing in his voice. There was a slight sheen of tears in his blue eyes, making them shine.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for... _You can't leave me, _he said.It may not be a typical declaration of love, but that was fine. House just ripped his heart out and handed it to her on a plate. It was a standard stoneware, one that was chipped, cracked and a little discolored, but she didn't care. She didn't need a silver platter, roses and champagne. All she needed was the man holding her so tenderly in his arms.

Allison reached up and cupped his face in her hand, "I love you too, Greg." she

whispered.

Wilson and Foreman materialized beside him along with a gurney. Foreman secured her neck, then he and Wilson picked her up an gently placed her on the back board.

There were people everywhere, House didn't care, he only cared about Allison. He never even saw the driver, until now. Glancing over at the car, to whom the police were interviewing. He couldn't believe his eyes... Stacey.

Greg somehow found himself beside the car, Stacey's shoulders tightly in his grasp as he cursed her. He had never hit a woman before in his life, but he was giving it serious thought.

"Greg, I didn't see her!" Stacey cried.

"You fucking BITCH. You can't have me so you go after her? How could you do this? I swear to God Stacey, you will pay for this. If she dies..." He yelled at her, in front of everyone. He didn't care. The woman he loves, laying broken and hurt, for no reason other than she loves him.

It took 2 police officers to pull him off of her. Only Wilson could get through to him. "Greg, hey buddy, Allison is going to be fine. Looks like she has a broken arm, maybe a concussion. Come on man, she wouldn't want this. She needs you now, go to her." He told him, picking up Greg's cane and handing it to him.

House just glanced at him. Wilson, the only other person he could count on in his miserable life.

The police were starting to question if the should arrest House for threatening Stacey. "Go now before they arrest you, Greg." Wilson gave him a slight push on his shoulder. Wilson was right, he needed to know that Allison was alright. He quickly limped toward the emergency room.

Allison lay on the bed, strapped in a neck brace. Her right arm was splinted and had a few cuts and bruises, but all and all, not too bad considering. House pushed aside the attending and leaned over her to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey, you all right? God, Allison, don't ever scare me like that again. I think you just took five years off my life."

"Well, I needed to do something to get your attention," she smirked. "I don't want things to get stale." She hurt, everywhere, but her heart - It was full of joy and love. She was happy, happy to be alive, happy to be in love and happy to BE loved. "Did they catch who hit me?" she asked him. He turned away, not able to meet her eye.

"What is it, House?"

"It's ah..." He stuttered. House never stuttered. Something was wrong.

"What? Are they ok? Am I ok? What is it.. Just tell me." Her heart began to pound in earnest.

"Stacey..."

"Greg, I don't want to talk about that now. Please, tell me what is going on."

"It was Stacey." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him over the noise in the room.

"What?" Cameron gasped out. "Stacey hit me? Why?"

"She said she didn't see you... Allison, I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"What are you talking about Greg. You didn't do this to me."

"Stacey was upset. I told her to leave you alone. That there was no hope for her and I. I told her that..." he trailed off.

"What?" Cameron didn't know why she was pushing him. She somehow knew what he said, but she wanted to hear him say it. Even if it was just once. Just once in her life, she HAD to hear it.

"Allison, does it matter what I said?"

"Yes." she whispered.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he said, "I told her I loved someone else."

"Who?" she questioned.

Sighing, running his hands through his already tousled hair, he replied, "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"No. You never made it easy on me. I had to fight tooth and nail, every step of the way." Allison lay, a smirk on her face and a sparkle in her eye. She knew she HAD him. HE knew she had him.

Greg would have paced the room; instead he cursed his leg. Cursed his soft heart. Cursed Stacey, Wilson and everyone else he could think of. Just three words. That is all. He could do this, right? Just this once, and then they would never need to talk about it again. No one was in the room to witness it. Then it hit him, he didn't care if anyone saw or heard. He loved Allison. It was time he told her so. "I love you."


End file.
